Things Are Never As They Seem
by electricgurl
Summary: Harper turns to Rommie to help him find his way back into his life after the events of Pryfer's visit. But can she do it or will they loss Harper forever? Please Read and Review! *no longer being written*


**Title: **Things Are Never What They Seem (TANWTS)

**Author:** electricgurl

**email:** acoomes student. ednet. ns. ca (have to pecie it together)

**Rating**: R for now

**Paring:** Unknown at the time...(it's a surprise)

**Timeline:** A month after MLNAT (My Life Now and Then)

**_A/N: Alright please before you throw heavy and sharp objects just read and believe that my real life has been sooooo busy that I haven't been able to write anything for anyone...Not even myself, and I feel terrible about it...Hence the letter and the story to make up for everything...I know that I promised a story and I finally have it...So if you do want a long note explaining way it's taken so long let me know and I will send it off to you...but if not just sit down and enjoy the free( well...other then the internet prices) story about your fave characters...EnJoy...Also this first bit is a lot of repeating what happening in my other story so bear with me...Here is a link for those that don't know what is going on...you might want to read this one first and then read this...It might make more sense...NO PROMISES...ANd PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE don't forget to review! It helps it really does!_**

**Prelude**

_A younger Seamus Harper raced down a nearby alleyway. He looked over his shoulder and wished that he hadn't. He was closer. Breathing hurt along with the ribs on his left side were he had been kicked. He was so close to home. So close. It was just a block away. _

"Here I come little one. I can hear your heart-beating. I can smell your fear." The man yelled. Seamus's heart skipped a beat and jumped into his throat. He looked back again. The man smiled at him and Seamus lost his footing and fell. Seamus flipped over and landed on his back. He tried to catch his breath. A shadow crept up his body. "Hello, little one." Came the muscular voice. Seamus took a deep breath. Fear filled his eyes.

"What do you want" Seamus asked.

The man smiled. "You." Seamus let out a small scream, and tried to move backwards. The man grabbed him by the legs. "Where do you think you are going Little one" He asked. Seamus didn't say anything. The man licked his lips. "This is going to be fun." He un-did his own pants and flipped Seamus over onto his stomach. Seamus was crying now. The man straddled Seamus' back.

"Please...Don't." Seamus called out.

"Don't what little one? I own you...there is nothing you can do." Seamus tensed as the man invaded him. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He stared at the ground in front of him as the man entered him with such force he cried out. "Shut-up" Came the command. His head was forced down by a blow to the back of the head. In and Out. Seamus felt himself ripping with each thrust.

"Please..." The man didn't reply and continued until he had cum. He drew himself out and leaned in close to Seamus' ear.

"Thank you little one." He kissed his cheek and Seamus turned his head away. The man growled and grabbed him. Pulling him up to his feet. "I think I should teach you some lessons." Seamus grabbed his pants and held them up. Wiping the tears away, he spat on the man.

"Your kind is disgusting" He snarled. The man grabbed the back of his neck and tipped his head up to face his own.

"Come along BOY I am going to teach you something."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Seamus heard the door open and the feet that clicked on the floor walking over to the table which held the whip. A tear fell down his cheeks. _

"Please. No more." Seamus pleaded.

"Oh Please beg some more. I love to hear that kinda stuff." Seamus cried out as the whip hit his back. "Come on, please beg me more."

"Please,Please,Please Stop. I will do anything." The Uber stopped.

"Anything"

"Yes, anything. Just please stop." Seamus cried. The man walked in front of him, and smiled.

"I think your time will be a lot fun now."

Seamus was thrown into a small room. "Remember, the rules." The evil man cracked. "If you want something to eat or drink. You must call out for your master."

Seamus closed his eyes and fought against the tears that threatened to flow down his face.

The man laughed. "I will be bad in a bit." He sighed. "Just remember it will only take one word to get you out of this hole." Seamus pulled his legs up to meet his chin.

"Leave me alone." He demanded. A harsh laugh fell from Pfyer's lips.

"I'll be back...Just remember the word...master...it is your salvation." And with that the door was closed and Seamus was left in the darkness to think about the mess that he had gotten into.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soft kisses wake Harper. He groans from his memories of last night. "Why won't you just let me go" He cried bitting back a sob.

"Because you are mine. Forever." Harper screamed as the Uber bit his back.

"Please stop." He whimpered. Blood began to run down his back and as his cuts were re-opened. A rough tongue lapped the blood up and Harper shivered in pain.

"So good." He hissed. "You are mine." Harper closed his eyes and hoped for a quick death. That was his last thought as he let sleep over take him.

When he woke up the second time, he was alone. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was sleep for years. His throat was sore and his back ached. He cleared his thoart and looked around. He licked his lips and felt an engine going under his feet. He was in a ship. He didn't know how he knew that little fact but he did and now all he had to do was get free.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Harper ran like he had never run before. Even while he had been on Earth he had never run like this. He knew if he stopped the devil himself would catch up with him and he couldn't let that happen. With that thought he picked up his pace as he turned another corner, running into a man. He let out a short scream as he fell backwards onto the hard ground.

"Watch were your going kid." The man hissed as Seamus crawled backwards away from the threatening male.

"Bobby, please don't look at him. He's been beaten." A female voice said. Harper carefully looked up at the couple. Then his eyes quickly darted away as they looked at him.

"Sorry, I di-di-didn't me-mean to ummm." The female moved away from the male.

"It's okay. We wouldn't hurt you." She smiled at him. His eyes stayed downcast. "Now come on. We have some work to do." She said offering him a hand. He looked at it. Then behind him he hear the yell that will always haunt his dreams. The Uber was running towards them.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SLAVE" He screamed at the Couple. Harper's eyes widened and he pushed to his feet and made a run to get away. When the male he ran into grabbed him by the thoart.

"Were do you think you are going, Boy" He asked smiled.

"BOBBY" The girl screamed. "Let him GO! Give him a fighting chance." She screamed at him. Harper decided that he like her. By then his slave-owner had caught up with them.

"Thank-you, this one has been giving me a lot of trouble I'm just glad that he didn't get to far this time." Harper stole a glance at the women. She was fuming.

"How dare you do this to this BOY" She screamed at him. Harper watched in terror as the slave-owner fiercely slapped the women. She reeled backwards as the Uber pulled his pulse pistol and pointed it at her.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME WOMAN" He screamed. Then Harper watched in horror as he shot her.

"NOOOOOO" Harper screamed as he broke away from the man named Bobby and lunged at the man who had tortured him for years.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Andromeda watched as her favorite and only engineer groaned in his sleep and curled into a tighter ball.

She wanted to reach out and touch him. But she knew that she couldn't...ever.

She had to keep her distance. if she got to involved in their lives she knew that something bad would happen. So here she was watching over him like a dark-haired Angel protecting what was hers.

TBC...

So what do you think? Please let me know….


End file.
